When I saw her standing there
by chezziegirl
Summary: I didn't like the look Rebecca gave in the hospital but I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt. Rubbish summary I know. Started out as a bit of a one shot, but later changed my mind and decided to tie in a few stories. All in my head, so totally a bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

WHEN I SAW HER STANDING THERE

Rebecca's POV

Sam ran ahead of me into the hospital room. He was excited to see his Daddy and also to check that nobody had rubbed off the 'I love dad' that he'd written on Charles's arm before he went into surgery.

In the room was a young woman in army fatigues. She must have felt ill at ease because she felt the need to leave.

After a slight interaction with Sam she left.

Hearing the word 'Ditto' and tone in which it was said, I turned to look at Charles, his eyes following her as she left the room, with such hunger in them.

We'd met at university and married soon after graduating. Charles went to join the army, as it had been his wish all along and did his Officer training at Sandhurst, whilst I set up home just outside Bath. We'd decided to create a base there, as it was near to both our parents and as we were planning on having a family, it seemed the sensible thing to do.

After Sandhurst, Charles was posted to Bulford, near Salisbury so could be home every evening unless he was on exercises. Life seemed wonderful and after 3 years I fell pregnant. We were ecstatic and then the bombshell happened, the army were sending Charles to Afghanistan.

Standing at Brize Norton that first time, I was scared. Here I was 4 months pregnant and my husband was off to a war zone. I'd tried to hold it together but the tears would not stop falling. Each day I waited for the post to arrive, hoping to get a letter and once a week without fail it would land on the mat.

He'd describe the landscape, people and all manner of things in these letters and with each one I could feel him drifting farther away from me.

I'd kept him up to date on the pregnancy, sending copies of scans and telling him that his child was an active little thing. I'd gone into labour 2 months before he was due home and Samuel Matthew James came into the world in the early hours of the morning, kicking and screaming.

Through the army we'd managed to get a message to Camp Bastion to inform Lieutenant James on the arrival of his son. I finally got to speak to Charles 3 days later to tell him all about this little bundle of joy.

Charles came home from that first tour 2 months later and I thought that Sam would have changed his mind about life in the army. How wrong I was. It only seemed to strengthen his resolve about how he was making the world a safer place for our son to grow up in. That was when the arguments started, neither one of us prepared to compromise.

Luckily Charles had been posted back to Bulford and I thought life could settle as he was based in the UK, and then he received orders that he was being posted back to Afghanistan.

These arguments were vicious, Sam was barely a year old and became quite fractious as he could feel the tension.

I decided to issue an ultimatum, the army or me, never thinking for one moment that I'd lose. Once again, how wrong I was. I'd thought that first tour would have satisfied him, but it only went to prove how unsuited we were.

He left to go on the second tour and I thought I'd be able to change. Who was I kidding. I was only delaying the inevitable. We ha drifted so far apart and the only thing we had in common was Sam.

Don't get me wrong, Charles dotes on Sam and is a wonderful father, just not the sort of husband I wanted him to be.

When Charles came home from his second tour, I broached the idea of a separation. I think it was a relief to him and he decided to stay at Barracks or his parents, only coming to the house to see Sam.

Once we had decided to separate we probably were more civil to each other. Not long after Charles's return he was promoted to Captain and with the new rank came the new posting – Afghanistan, tour 3.

There was no point in even arguing anymore and we both decided to divorce.

That 3rd tour was horrific. Charles came back a totally different man. I found out later that he'd lost a young man from his section. I couldn't and to be honest still can't understand what he went through.

He'd been back from his 3rd tour about 6 months when the divorce was finalised. There were still things to be sorted, the house for one, but since he'd not lived there since the separation, not many of his things remained.

So, once again last October he left for his fourth tour, telling me just to sort out any remaining items however I wanted them.

So, here we are. It seems that I'm still down as the next of kinto contact in case of emergency, but, seeing the look on his face at the yong lady who just left the room, that will be changing pretty soon.

Maybe she will understand him better than I ever did and for that I wish her well.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles came over the other day. He'd said he needed to speak with me and so, while he was reading Sam a story I'd made him a coffee.

Sam settled down and drifted off to sleep fairly quickly.

When Charles came downstairs, I could see there was something on his mind. I think I knew what was coming, I'd been expecting it since that day at the hospital, and I was right. He's getting married again, to the young lady I'd seen.

He'd wanted me to be the first to know, before his parents. I told him that I thought it was a bit quick. We'd been together 3 years before he'd even asked me to marry him. He was adamant that he couldn't be more sure and that it was planned for the end of September, 3 weeks away.

My face must have shown my thoughts, 'shotgun wedding', but no, she isn't pregnant. It seems she's been away for the last 3 months, back in Afghanistan.

They're going to tell his parents this weekend when they get back from their holiday and he wants Sam to be there.

The most shocking thing he told me was that he'd tried to resign his commission but that his resignation had been refused. All the time we'd been together after his first tour and Sam's arrival, that had been my greatest wish. The army was and still is his life, and I couldn't compete.

Charles is being posted back to Salisbury and his wife to be is being sponsored through university.

There's something different about him though, more relaxed.

In my heart, I knew this day would come. I can at least be thankful that he told me himself and didn't let me hear it from any of our friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Just a short drabble. Hope you enjoy._**

Sam met Charles's new wife to be today properly.

Her name's Molly, quite an old fashioned name for someone so young.

Sam seems to like her and that scares me a little bit, feeling replaced.

They'd taken him to the park to tell him on his own.

I think I may also be coming a fan. Sam had asked if he'd have to call her 'Mummy'. Molly, and I will call her that, told Sam that he already had a Mummy who loved him very much and would probably be upset if he called anyone else that. She, was just Molly and hoped that even though she was a girl, she could be his best friend after his Mummy and Daddy. Quite sensitive for someone so young.

She'd then conned Charles into going to McDonalds and had had a happy meal with Sam.

Sam only has McDonalds on special occasions but Sam said she'd held his hand, poked her tongue out at Charles and walked away, leaving him to follow.


	4. Chapter 4

**_An add on piece to tie in Uni. Totally my mind walking overtime. Please R &amp; R._**

It was the wedding yesterday and I was at a loss as to what to do. Sam was a part of the ceremony and was also staying the night with his grandparents.

I'd gone out with a few friends. It wasn't really a day I wanted to be on my own.

I knew that we'd never get back together but Charles remarrying puts a stamp on the finality of the situation.

Sam has been looking forward to this since he was asked if he wanted to carry the rings. He's been practising for days, his face so solemn with concentration. And, when I saw his outfit, it did bring a few tears to my eyes. He's wearing tails, the same as his father.

It seems the junior ranks will be the ones in uniform and a few of Charles's fellow Officers providing the guard of honour. But, the wedding party itself will be in formal attire. It's being done this way so as not to be too overwhelming for Molly, with their difference in ranks.

Sam came running in this morning, he never walks anywhere. He wanted to tell me about Molly calling some of Charles's friends 'Fuck Muppets'. To say I was shocked, was an understatement. He then went on to say that she hadn't had to sit on the naughty step. Charles has just managed to catch him up as Sam revealed this little gem.

Sam was sent to his room with orders never to use that sort of language again. The poor little mite didn't know what he'd done wrong. He'd only repeated what Molly said, the tears falling down his face.

Once he'd left the room, I turned to Charles ready to flay him alive. How dare he let Sam hear that sort of language. I'm not a prude and am aware that language spoken within the service can be quite colourful, but, he's a 7 year old child.

Charles stood there, one hand in his pocket, the other pinching the bridge of his nose. My anger at the situation must have been radiating off me in waves.

We sat down and I was still trembling with anger.

Charles explained that a couple of Officers who he'd known from Sandhurst had decided to try to drink the free bar dry. One of them had stumbled and knocked Sam over. Molly had seen it happen and stormed across the room, picking Sam up and tearing a strip off the Officers who at her torrent of abuse had visibly shrank in front of a 5ft 2inch Valkerie.

When Sam had repeated what she'd said, she'd been absolutely mortified and apologised to Charles for her behaviour as if she'd been on a parade ground. I think he only added this part to allay my fears that she would be using this language in front of our son.

It wasn't until Rachel, a friend of ours, who'd been at the wedding phoned to tell me the story that I believed Charles's version of events. Rachel had been sat at a table a few feet away and had seen the whole thing and it was pretty much as Charles had said.

I think I've said before I might becoming a fan of Molly. I've changed my mind. I am a fan and think I might like to meet her properly.


	5. Chapter 5

Today was the day Rebecca was going to finally meet Molly on a one on one basis. Both of them were a little apprehensive, Molly more so. Charles had suggested that they might like to meet up at Starbucks, so as not to intimidate Molly in unfamiliar surroundings. She was getting better at being around his friends, but as Molly had said 'Rebecca was a whole different ball bag'.

After the incident at the wedding and subsequent repeat by Sam of the 'fuck muppet' episode, Molly was in fact dreading this day.

Molly made her way to Starbucks in Old Bond Street in Bath, Rebecca had said midday and Molly was early. Surprise, surprise so was Rebecca. They met just as they were approaching the coffee shop.

Having only met Rebecca at the hospital, where Molly had been in combats, today Molly had not wanted to appear a slob. Wearing a pair of beautifully cut tailored trousers and a fluffy jumper under her puffa jacket, and hair neatly done in a French braid, Molly didn't feel so self conscious. Rebecca looked just as she had at the hospital, complete with pearls.

Getting their drinks, they made their way upstairs, where there were a few sofas, away from the hustle and bustle downstairs.

Neither one of them really knew how to start the conversation off and Molly decided to take the bull by the horns. "Rebecca, I'm so sorry to have sworn in front of Sam, I was just so annoyed at those guys, to be so stupid." Molly said looking down uncomfortably, trying to tell Rebecca what happened without swearing, thinking that if she swore she would only reaffirm her opinion of her as being a loud mouth yob.

Charles had also said when suggesting this place to meet that Molly was a little bit worried at what Rebecca's reaction would be to her. Rebecca now saw for herself what he meant. Molly was doing her usual thing, not that she knew this, of twisting her hands together and biting her lip.

Rebecca smiled "relax, Rachel phoned me and told me the story, she was sat at a table and had a ringside seat, complete with you stood to attention in front of Charles in your wedding dress." At this Rebecca laughed and Molly cringed, "I'm not making fun Molly, at the time when Sam first repeated what you said, I was livid. Charles told me a version of events and Rachel confirmed it. I'd wanted to meet you properly after you had the little talk with Sam about getting married, but hearing about the wedding just confirmed I wanted to meet you."

"I'm not gonna try an' steal him." Molly quickly said, thinking she'd just put another black mark against her name.

"I know, and I want to thank you for the way in which you told him."

"He's a crackin' kid."

"A total little monster at times." Rebecca added.

"He said he met your brothers and sisters at the wedding."

"Yeah, all the little bleeders were there, ooops sorry" Molly said, remembering who she was talking to.

Rebecca laughed. Molly was delightful, the animation on her face as she talked about her siblings and the chagrin when she thought she'd offended Rebecca, charming. Rebecca could see why Charles had fallen so hard for Molly, she was a breath of fresh air.

They were rudely interrupted by Penny, a supposed friend of Rebecca's walking over and chatting to Rebecca, blanking Molly. Rebecca tried to introduce Molly to the friend who was chatting about how she'd heard Charles had remarried with the most indecent haste.

Molly made to stand up, saying to Rebecca "I'd better go."

"Stay!" Rebecca said, seeing Molly was going to do a disappearing act. Very quietly, so as only Molly heard, "she's no friend of mine, just a twisted individual."

Penny was continuing on in the same vane, "I heard somewhere, she's some common Army girl."

Rebecca said quietly, "go for it Molly."

"Jealous much?" Molly asked.

"Hardly, I could have made my move at any time."

Molly felt the intended slight at Rebecca and was incensed.

Looking at Rebecca, Molly said "I think we both know he'd never have touched that with a 10 ft barge pole."

Rebecca made an unladylike snort, trying not to laugh.

Penny, looking at Molly in a condescending way said " I hardly think you'd know his taste."

"Really?"

"Yes, and…"

Molly interrupted her before she could continue again " I happen to be his wife, so I suggest you wind ya neck in, that's if ya can with the amount of botox in it. You've got a face like a slapped arse, who'd wanna wake up to that. Climb back on ya broomstick and go forth and multiply and if you don't understand that then fuck right off."

Penny's face went ashen and she quickly made her exit.

Molly waggled her fingers in a bye gesture before turning back to Rebecca, who was trying to hold in her laughter but failing.

Realising she'd made a bit of a scene, again, Molly turned to Rebecca "Sorry."

"Oh don't be, I've wanted to say the same for years. I don't think I could have put it better myself." Rebecca chuckled.

In the end, it was a text from Charles that brought an end to the coffee date. As he hadn't heard, he was getting a bit worried and decided to text Molly to see if she was okay.

"Please don't tell him what I did." Molly looked at Rebecca imploringly.

"To be honest, I think he'd be quite proud, he's always thought Penny to be quite spiteful and to see her get her comeuppance, well, he'll probably be sad he missed it."

"Nah, just don't need him to know I let rip at someone again, I promised I wouldn't."

Both women agreed to keep it a secret, Rebecca glad to have spent the afternoon with Molly. Rebecca now felt a lot happier for Sam to be around Molly, knowing she would defend and protect him as if he were her own.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had spent the morning with his father, while Molly went on what she called retail therapy. Really, she was trying to get a sneaky Christmas present for Charles.

Rebecca was stood in the kitchen talking to Charles about Sam. This coming Monday he was performing in a Carol Concert and wanted the three of them, his Mum and Dad and Molly to be there. Charles was just checking Molly's tutorial timetable, stuck to the fridge when the front door slammed, announcing Molly's return.

"You can ask her yourself." Charles said as Molly walked into the kitchen.

"Ask me what? Hi, Bex." Molly said as she launched herself up to sit on the counter top.

This brought a smile to Rebecca's face. Never, when Charles's mother had lived here would things have been stuck to the fridge and no one would have dared to sit on anything else other than a chair.

"Sam has a Carol Concert Monday night. Charles couldn't work out from the timetable if you'd be back in time."

Molly laughed "Womble, he can read maps and complicated manoeuvres but a basic timetable stumps him. I'll be back by 4 ish. What time's it start?"

"Six pm."

"No worries. Sorted."

"I'll tell him then, I'd better get his coat and we'll be out of your way."

"Nah, he's never in the way." Molly said.

"Hold on, before you do." Charles said. "Now I have the two of you together." Turning to Molly "Are you barred from Starbucks?"

"No," and in a very quiet voice Molly said "Why?"

"I bumped into Penny the other day and she said there'd been a scene when you two had coffee the other weekend."

"Oh please." Rebecca muttered.

"Tell me, she isn't one of the ones you regret?" Molly asked.

Charles remembered the time when she'd returned to the FOB after saving Smurf in the minefield and the resulting conversation after, "Credit me with a lot of taste Molly."

"Told ya," Molly said to Rebecca, and to Charles, "She started on makin' digs at me, even though she didn't know who I was and then a sly dig at Bex, so I, sort of, may have said a few things." Molly tailed off.

"Might I say something here?" Rebecca said, squaring off to Charles in defence at Molly.

He nodded at her to continue, thinking he may have made a complete pigs ear of this.

"She was the utter bitch she usually is and Molly set her straight, quite well I thought. I particularly enjoyed the 10 ft barge pole and Botox comments. So, before you start, no scene was created and no one offended apart from Penny, which she deserved."

"She must have spun you some total bol.."

Just as Molly was about to finish, Sam ran into the kitchen.

"Lanaise…"

"Good catch!" Rebecca congratulated, smirking.

"Molly, Molly, I'm singing, you've got to come. Pleeaase."

"I am mate," and Molly slid off the work surface to kneel down to Sam.

As she did, she winced with a pain in her abdomen. Rubbing her right side she said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"You okay?" Rebecca enquired, having seen the wince.

"Yeah, think I pulled something."

As Rebecca gathered Sam's coat she whispered to Charles, "You owe her a huge apology and some major grovelling. She was very controlled. If it had been me, I'd have slapped Penny's face at the inferences she was making."

Charles realised he'd hurt Molly in 1, not asking her version first and 2, making an assumption that she'd kicked off. He should have known, he thought, she'd always done the right thing. Maybe her methods were a bit different to his own, but she had changed from the gobby cockney who he'd met on that tarmac.


	7. Chapter 7

I feel so bad. I should have known something was wrong or had happened. Both Molly and Charles to have not made the concert should have been a sign, and, Molly has never in the short time Sam has known her broken a promise.

When I finally managed to speak to Charles he just let fly at me down the phone. Never before had he ever spoken to me like that and I can understand why he did. I've now come to realise the strength of his love for Molly.

Sam was distraught that neither his father, or Molly had been there, constantly looking out for them. I'll explain it to him in the morning and hopefully a trip to the hospital to see Molly will make him understand why.

I just hope Molly is going to be okay. She must have been having early symptoms of appendicitis when I saw her at the house on Saturday.

I hope that Charles will forgive me for behaving like a fish wife down the phone.

I must also ask him to delete the voicemails from her phone before they can be heard.


	8. Chapter 8

I went to wake Sam up, hoping he would be in a better mood than when he went to bed last night.

"Time to get up." I called.

"Don't want to." He mumbled from under his quilt.

"Well if you don't get up and go to school, then we can't go to the hospital to see Molly." I said from the doorway.

A little head of brown curls with deep soulful brown eyes appeared "Why is she in hospital?"

I walked into Sam's room and sat on his bed. Sam threw his quilt off and climbed into my lap.

"Well it seems as if she was very poorly when we saw her on Saturday and she didn't know. She had to have an operation. Daddy is with her."

Sam thought about this, his face screwed up in concentration before he said "so they didn't forget about me?"

"No sweetheart, but it was very late when Daddy phoned last night and you were asleep. So if you get up and go to school we can go and see her after."

"Has she got an ouch?"

"Yes she has so you can't go jumping about like you normally do."

"Can we get her a present? I like flumps when I've got an ouch. Will they let me see her?"

I tuned Sam out as he was talking ten to the dozen and wasn't expecting any reply, it was just his mind processing it all. When he wants an answer he'll slow down.

"Come on young man, time to get ready. I will check with Daddy what time we can go and see her."

In the space of five minutes or less, Sam had changed from a sullen little boy back to his normal cheery disposition.


End file.
